


Jeepney Love Story

by accio_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An AU no one asked for, Chapters are a bit short, F/M, Fluff, Jeepney, Jeepney AU, Just an attempt to fluff, Meeting in public transportations, Philippine Setting, although not explicit, i'm going down with this ship, pure fluff, there's smut now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_reylo/pseuds/accio_reylo
Summary: It is safe to say that Rey doesn't really care too much about the people inside the jeepney that she usually rides, but this particular guy that is wearing a black hoodie at this tropical heat had gotten Rey's attention.A Reylo-AU wherein Rey lives in the Philippines and she meets Ben Solo inside a jeepney.





	1. Chapter 1

Everytime Rey rides a jeepney on her way to the University, she makes sure that she has her earphones with her. It helps you minimize the awkwardness of just sitting there as the transportation continues its travel. It also helps avoid the judgements you unconsciously make towards the people you're with inside the jeepney, it keeps you distracted. Unfortunately for her, she had left the precious thing back home. Now, she has to figure out where to look that wouldn't be mistaken as staring or silently judging. The best choice was to look at the open window.

Rey always thinks about the same things everytime she commutes; her family, her acads, insecurities, global warming, and the government in a span of fifteen to twenty minutes of travel. She constantly wonders where are the whereabouts of her real family. Her adoptive family—the Hernandez's are lovely people. The couple had been married for 5 years but couldn't bear a child and had decided to adopt, it was a blessing that they had chosen her. She had been legally adopted at the age of 10, she's 20 now and is currently in her second year as a Management student in the University of the Philippines. One may be curious as to why she's still in 2nd year when she's already 20, well we've got the government to blame for that. 

Due to the additional 2 years in high school (the K-12 program) instead of graduating high school at the age of 17, you'll graduate at the age of 19. For Rey, it is a waste of time and money. She despises the idea of wasting 2 years of her life for nothing. It was said that the K-12 program will help lessen the loads or subjects they will take up in college, especially if the Academic Strands they chose are inclined to the courses they chose. Unfortunately that was a scam, the subjects they had took up in Senior High School (that's what they call the additional 2 years) were still in the first and second semester of their first year in college. What a waste of effort and time. She should be in 4th year college by now and already a GRADUATING STUDENT, imagine that! She internally groans at the thought again, it frustrates her to think about the time wasted, but since there is nothing much she can do but just to go with the flow.

It was also promised that the students who graduated from the program would be allowed to work professionally, again a scam. Establishments (that offer higher paying wages) that are hiring seem to be looking for applicants who are at least in college. So much for the opportunity—

"Excuse me" some person said to Rey that had interrupted her train of thought as the person tried to squeeze themselves in between Rey and the end part of the seats inside the vehicle. Rey moved her bottom—at least she tried to move since the jeepney is a bit full—to the right to make her seatmate aware to also give space to the new passenger. 

Rey looks at her new seatmate and sees a man, a BIG man wearing a black hoodie. And it's very much obvious that he's a foreigner, his accent says it all when he said, "excuse me," he's also extremely pale judging by his hands sticking out of his hoodie. She couldn't really see his face since he's got the hood up.

 _Seriously, is he not burning at this heat?_ Rey thinks. Little did she know that she was actually straight-up staring at the huge stranger. She didn't realize until the stranger cleared his throat.

Her eyes widen at the realization and she gives out a hurried apology. The stranger shifts his head to look at her, she couldn't see his eyes since he's wearing a sunglasses but she knows he's probably unamused. He's not conveniently handsome, that's the first thing she notices. But good God he's good-looking for her, with that prominent nose and large mouth that could swallow you up and yet you'll be thankful for it. _That's a little creepy, Rey_ , she tells herself. She blushes at the thought, afraid that she might've been caught thinking about his lips. She sheepishly smiles and immediately averted her gaze back at the open window.

 _What a peculiar guy,_ Rey thinks. She often sees different foreigners ride the jeepney every now and then, but never had any of them had spiked up her interest. She had always encountered different handsome men while aboard the jeepney, ocassionally having short-term crushes wherein the attraction fades away the moment the guy gets off the vehicle. She's certain this is similar to what she's feeling towards this guy. But boy, this guy is terribly tall. He's literally crouching so much that Rey feels like his spine is in danger and it doesn't help the fact that he's wide too, he's squeezing Rey and her other seatmate to the other side. It's a good thing he's seated by the end of the vehicle where the open area is. 

_Boy, this dude is really huge. Is he just as proportional in his— whoa Rey. That is so inappropriate. Where the hell is this coming from? Focus. You're near your destination now._

Rey tries to turn her focus back on the road, seeing where she is now and preparing herself to tell the driver to stop. She sees the familiar gates and yells, "PARA!" The jeepney abruptly stops and she cautiously squeeze herself out of the crowded vehicle. When she finally got out of the jeepney she looked both ways of the street to check before she crosses, and she could've sworn the huge stranger kept staring at her until the vehicle drove away. She should feel creeped out, but instead she feels a sort of fluttering inside her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Whooo I hope I finish this before classes starts :) 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, I apologize hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The huge stranger talks.

When Rey sees the big man for the second time, it is by this waiting area near the City's Astrodome standing there like a giant human with his black hoodie again. The jeepney stops by the loading/unloading zone near the waiting shed and the stranger bolts towards the vehicle as there were also plenty of commuters wanting to aboard the half-crowded vehicle. Fortunately for the man, having such long legs had given him the advantage to outrun the other commuters, and now he's aboard the same jeepney that Rey is in.

By all lucks he is seated in front of her, their clothed knees touching since he's huge and his legs almost take up half of the space in between the seats facing each other. Rey pretends not to notice how warm he is, and that's just his clothed knees touching hers. Rey doesn't know why she's feeling this way towards a stranger, this is extremely unlike her. Sure she's had crushes towards guys she barely knows, but it immediately fades away the moment she doesn't see them anymore and their faces are immediately forgotten afterwards. But this guy, Rey couldn't put out what is up with him.

She tries to look at everything else besides the man infront of her, it's hard though since he's not really the type of person to go unnoticed. Even the other passengers seem to be looking at him every once in a while, probably figuring out why on earth is he wearing a black hoodie at this heat, but for Rey all she notices now is how big his hands are. She blushes at the thought on how would it feel having those hands on her. 

_Rey. Seriously, stop._

She looks the other way to avoid staring at the man in front of her. He seems to be older than her, he could be married and here she is slightly fantasizing over him. She does notices that there's no wedding band on his hand, but how would she know, in this country you rarely see that many married couple who still wears their wedding rings. Rey hopes that he isn't married though, she would feel less guilty. 

Suddenly Rey hears a voice saying to kindly pass the fare to the driver. The voice came from the man in front of her. His voice is deep and so attractive to Rey. She didn't really know what to expect for his voice to sound like, but boy did that make her look at him again. Turns out he had his hand stretched out trying to get any of the passengers attention to get his fare and pass it on until the driver gets it. Rey sees that no one seems to be paying attention, she reached out her open palm and the man placed his coins in her hand. 

Both Rey and the man quietly gasp at the contact. She tries to hide her blush and ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she passes the fare to the next passenger. She hears the man clear his throat, Rey turns to look at him.

"Thanks," the man says in that beautiful voice of his giving her a small smile. Rey smiled back, and she is quite sure that the people around her can hear how fast her heart is beating. Rey really wants to know who this man is, but it is not really done often in this country to just easily go up to a stranger and introduce themselves. It doesn't help the fact that she tends to be socially awkward in such situations. Rey turns her attention back at the open window and try to calm herself down for feeling too giddy at a man she barely even know.

The jeepney pulls up to a stop at another loading/unloading zone and Rey sees her friend Finn coming aboard. She calls him out.

"Hey, Finn!" Finn, her British-Nigerian friend whose family migrated here almost 15 years ago has been her bestfriend since elementary. He turns to her and smiles widely while quickly boarding the jeepney.

It's a good thing that the jeepney isn't packed with passengers, it gave Finn the chance to seat next to her.

"Oh my God, peanut! So nice to see you!" Finn exclaims, "Doesn't your class starts at 8 today? It's almost 9" he adds. 

Rey chuckles, "Technically yes, but our prof informed us last meeting that he's unavailable today so now it gave me the chance to wake up a little later."

Finn grins seemingly excited to have his bestfriend ride the same jeepney he's in. Rey was about to say something when he notices someone sitting in front of them, well technically in front of Rey. His eyes widen for a moment before reaching out and lightly slapping the man's knees.

"BEN! HEY! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" Finn exclaims. The man slightly jumps in shock of having been slapped and exclaimed by a person he wasn't aware of.

Rey cannot believe what she's seeing. This mystery man is an acquaintance to his bestfriend! And to think that she has been telling Finn about him and she was all giddy about it. Now she feels a little bit embarrassed.

"Uhm ..." Rey starts, "You know him, Finn?" She asks her friend. Finn nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, I've known him since I was a kid before we moved here. His parents and mine are good friends. When we went for a vacation in America years ago, his parents invited us in their home and it was the first time we catched up in years. They said they'll come here but no confirmation when and now he's here!" Finn says excitingly. 

"Oh, that's nice" is all Rey can say, because what else? Right? 

"How rude of me," Finn begins, "Ben, this is my bff Rey. And Rey, this is Ben Solo" 

Both Rey and Ben mutters "Hi" and smiled at each other. Finn realizes that Ben was the guy Rey was referring to all this time. Ben fits all the description Rey had given him and he couldn't be more smug and happy about it.

"So, Ben. Where are you headed to?" Finn asks.

"To visit Uncle Chewie" was all Ben said. Rey notices that Ben is fluent in speaking the dialect. She didn't realize that Finn and Ben were talking in this city's native tongue.

"You speak so fluently in this dialect, when did you learn?" Rey attempts to ask. Ben looks at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Uhm. My uncle, Chewie is fluent in it since he lives here. He migrated to America when he was 20 met my dad and they became best of friends, I grew up knowing English, Tagalog, and Waray." 

"Wow. That is great and impressive. That's great that you are multilingual" Rey says. Ben mutters a "yeah" in agreement.

Finn suddenly yells "Para" and the jeepney stops. Rey realizes that they finally arrived at their destination.

Finn says, "It's nice catching up with you, Ben. But we have to go, we'll see you soon, yeah?" Ben nods and gave Rey a look she couldn't comprehend. Both Rey and Finn got out of the jeepney and proceeded to the gates of their school.

When they were finally inside the campus, Finn was immediately on Rey, teasing her.

"Oh God, peanut! The guy you've been going crazy about is Ben! Oh my. BEN SOLO." He laughs out loud.

Rey rolls her eyes.

"So? How would I know that that stranger was a friend of yours? Stop that!" She says while slapping her friend's arm.

"Ow! Hey! It's just, what a small world!" Finn says with a laugh, "Who would've thought it was him that you were all giddy about."

Rey softly pulls Finn's arm to a stop.

"You wouldn't tell him, right?" 

Finn tilts his head to the left, "Tell him what?" He innocently asks.

Rey groans, "Oh come on, Finn! You know exactly what I mean!"

He laughs, "Sure, peanut. I won't tell him," they proceed to walk, "At least not now" 

"FINN!" Rey exclaims, following a laughter from her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'ed. Btw, in this story I'm assuming that the characters are talking in one of the dialects in the Philippines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet again, and surprise surprise! Still inside the jeepney! Now, they engage into a conversation ... Sort of.

Rey couldn't even contain her surprise upon seeing Ben boarding the jeepney she's currently in. Among hundreds of jeepneys that come across this road, how is it that they would often share the same vehicle? Fate? Destiny? Rey mentally scoffs. 

_This is just entirely coincidental. It's not like he's doing it on purpose, how would he even know what time I usually pass in this area._

The advantage of having introduced already is that now she can smile freely at Ben, though she hopes he won't pretend like as if they aren't acquaintances now. So, to test that theory when Ben sat beside Rey (since it's the only available space as of the moment), she turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Hey," she says while smiling. He looks down at her and gave her a smile his dimples evident at the action.

"Hello," he says, "You on your way to school?"

Rey nods, "Yeah, my classes usually begins at 8. How about you? You seem to often leave at this time? Isn't it a little bit early for a downtown stroll?" She asks, teasingly. Though, hoping he wouldn't think otherwise.

He gives her a small smile, "It's my duty time" 

Rey raises her eyebrows in interest.

"Oh, you work here? I assumed you're here for a vacation or something." Rey confirms that he is indeed older than her, how many years? That is still up for question.

"Technically it is a vacation, but not really. You see, my uncle Chewie is sick and frankly isn't gonna live that long, he's currently admitted at the hospital and has no one watching over him over there. Since my parents are already retired from their jobs, they decided to come here and help take care of him." Ben softly says, "Every morning my parents would go back to the apartment we rented and I would substitute for the day." He continues to explain.

Rey nodded understandingly.

"That's very thoughtful of you and your family, I'm pretty sure your uncle is ecstatic and grateful to have you as a family." Rey says with a smile.

He shrugs, "It's the least I could do, he's a great person and he deserves to be treated well especially now that he's not going to live that long" he continues with a sigh.

Unknowingly, Rey placed her hand on top of Ben's leg and squeezed it as an attempt to comfort him, and looked up at him with a sympathetic smile.

Ben stiffens at the contact, and upon realizing it Rey slowly retrieved her hand acting like she didn't notice how Ben reacted and how the contact affected her. She proceeded to rummage through her bag and pulls out her coin purse to get the coins needed for the fare. Lucky for her that she managed to use that as an excuse in avoiding the sudden awkwardness she felt.

Rey streches out her hand and said to please pass the fare to the driver, she intended to pass it over the other passenger beside Ben, but Ben instead took it. He notices that Rey's payment is equivalent to two people.

"Uhm, Rey. I think you're fare is above the—" He was interrupted when Rey explained.

"Huh? No," she chuckles, "It's for the both of us" 

Ben shakes his head, "No, no. I can't accept that. I'll pay for us both instead" He attempts to give her the coins back.

Rey playfully scoffs, "Oh come on, Ben. It's just 7 pesos, let me be."

He's still insisting, "Even so, you can use that as your fare for when you go home."

She chuckles, "No, Ben. Just pass it on now."

He's still hesitating.

"How about this," Rey begins, "If we get to be in the same jeepney again the next time, you get to pay for the both of us. Is that okay?"

Ben stays silent for a moment before nodding and smiling at her. 

_He has such a beautiful smile._ Rey thinks. She's screwed if she allows herself to get used to it.

"Fine." Ben finally says and then passed the fare to the next passenger until it reached the driver.

The two talked about plenty of things as the jeepney goes on with its journey. They talked about personal things that aren't TOO personal, like how did Ben manage to know what jeepney he should ride when going to the hospital, what is Rey's course, how often do Ben's family come here.

Turns out Ben's family often come to the country, specifically here in Leyte to visit his Uncle Chewie. He told her that his uncle had moved back here when he started to get sick, lung cancer stage 4, his lungs as Ben told her are extremely weak and it wouldn't take long until it would give up on him. Ben eventually learned how to navigate around the city. 

Their conversation had to end when Rey eventually reached her destination.

"I'll see you around eh?" Rey bids her goodbye while crouching down and walking out of the vehicle. Ben didn't even get the chance to ask for her phone number, or even her facebook. 

As Rey carefully crosses the street and walks towards the campus, she realizes that Ben is officially out of the list of her short-term crushes that fades away the moment they are out of view. She knows she's a little bit screwed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I dont really plan on being consistent on the number of words or something HAHA! I'm trying to update this everyday so ... 
> 
> Still unbeta'ed my dears 😅🤣  
> Also, this is the first time I've wrote a story here in AO3 and my first time in writing a story in years. So, forgive me if it's a bit .. sketchy? Or terrible ? HAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

It was decided by Rey herself to never question the coincidence of seeing Ben and sharing the same jeepney with him almost everyday. She thinks it's better to just be grateful that she's able to be in close proximity with him. Now, seeing him in that familiar waiting shed, waiting for the jeepney to properly place itself in the loading/unloading area didn't even surprise her that much anymore.

Unfortunately the jeepney's a little bit full, so no matter how much Rey pushes to the left in order to have Ben sit beside her there is little she can do since in her side the chair is full. Ben settles himself at the edge where he's directly behind the driver, Rey on the other hand, is on the other side of the jeepney. Ben leans forward and turns to face her and gave her a small smile. She returns the gesture. 

Rey tries not to show her disappointed of not being seated next to Ben. She glances towards Ben every once in a while, hoping he wouldn't notice that she keeps on looking at him. She decided to put her focus on her phone instead of glancing towards Ben. 

She sighs. Rey thought that she would have the chance to make her day even better by actually interacting with Ben. And yes, she now admits that he has a crush on Ben. Gosh, a crush! Rey haven't had a legit crush like this in years, it's all so terrifying and yet exciting to feel again. 

Since Rey has got nothing better else to do while the jeepney continues its course, she instead distracted herself to glancing at the people who gets off the vehicle, back to her phone again, then to the passengers, and so on. For the past 5 minutes since she had boarded the jeepney, almost half of the passengers who occupied the seats have already got off. 

_At least now it's more spacious and I can feel the breeze better now that there are less people covering the open window._

Rey sees in her peripheral vision that Ben is slowly moving towards her, in front of her to be exact, since on Ben's side there are only 2 occupants left. Ben and the old lady at the end, next to the entrance/exit of the transportation. When Ben was finally in front of her, he stretched out his hand to hold at the metal bar at the ceiling of the jeepney that serves as a holder to avoid the passengers to be moving to and fro as the vehicle moves, he crouches and moved to sest beside Rey. She slightly jumped in surprise at having him at a sudden close proximity. _Finally!_

"Hey," Ben finally says, seemingly out of breath.

"Hi" she replies, suddenly shy.

"How's your family?" Rey attempts to start a conversation. Ben grins at her in return. 

_Good God. That smile's going to ruin me._

"Same as always, uncle Chewie's still fighting. My parents are there with him, and as usual I'm going there to substitute as uncle's guardian for the day."

Rey nods in response. She notices that she's already near her location, and Ben seems to realize that too.

Ben scratches the back of his head.

"Uh .. Rey," he nervously begins. Rey looked at him with a small smile and a curious look.

"If it wouldn't be much of a trouble to you. I would uhm .." Ben stutters a little bit.

"You would what?" Rey asks with a kind look.

"Willyouletmetakeyououtforadinner?" He rambles out his question.

Rey raises her eyebrows, "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" She leans a little bit closer to him, just so she can hear him better.

He lets out a big sigh. He needs to hurry, he thinks, realizing that Rey is close to her destination.

"Would you allow me to take you out on a date?" He quietly says, still shy.

Rey suddenly stilled. Shocked at his question. She couldn't believe it. Ben, asked her out? She realizes that Ben was looking at her expectantly so she tried to calm herself down and cleared her thoughts.

_Oh my God! I rarely get asked out! What the hell._

"Sure," She answered in response, quite amuzed that it came out all calm and composed. 

Ben let out a relieved sigh and smiled widely at her.

"Oh thank God!" He says with a big smile, "Is it okay if I ask for your number?" She nods and he pulled out his phone and gave it to her to type her number.

"Just a warning though. I don't really load my sim, so if you text me don't expect that there'll be a reply. It's better if you'll contact me through facebook, yeah?" She suggests.

Ben nodded and Rey told him what's her facebook profile and he typed it on his phone, just in time as Rey yelled "Para!" and the jeepney came to a stop.

Before Rey got off, Ben says, "I'll message you, yeah?" 

Rey grins, "Yeah, okay."

She couldn't even contain her tiny squeal when the jeepney was finally out of sight.

* * *

When Rey told Finn what happened earlier, he couldn't contain his excitement also.

"Holy shit, peanut! That's a huge package you got there!" 

Rey laughs, still blushing.

"Oh Finn!" She exclaims while leaning back to her chair, "It was unexpected. I don't regret saying yes, but we barely know each other."

Her bestfriend rolls his eyes.

"Girl, that's the point of dating! To get to know each other! You have nothing to worry about, Ben's a great guy." He says with a happy smile.

Rey happily sighs and was about to say something in return when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and sees a text message from an unknown number. She smiles upon seeing the message.

It's too bad she's got no load balance to reply. She was about to show the message to Finn when their professor had finally arrived. Oh well, guess this'll have to wait. She couldn't contain her giddiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the total chapters now! I think the total number of chapters may change, it depends on how the flow of the story goes. I'm getting all rusty again. HAHA!
> 
> I'll try to update another one later, I'm a little caught up on something HAHAHAH
> 
> P.S. I'll probably edit everything out (except for the plot) after I finish this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mostly consist of Rey and Ben's exchanging of messages, may it be through text messaging or facebook messenger. 😅
> 
> PS. Relatively long chapter ahead, mostly due to screenshots of Ben and Rey's conversation ;)

Rey rarely buy load balance for her sim card, not unless it's an emergency. That's why she had plenty of sim cards that had expired on her since she barely use them or load them. Now, her sim is close to being expired again. Her sim operater had already texted her saying that she has to at least load her number to have it remained activated. Good thing she has a good excuse now to buy load balance! She sighs, the things she do for her unexistent love life. 

Her class for the day finally ended, she can now focus for at least a moment in entertaining Ben. She giggles for a moment.

 _Where the hell did that come from? I never giggle. My God, what's happening to me._ She thinks, a little bit freaked out.

Ignoring her subconscious, after her load got registered she immediately replied Ben through text message.

Ben replied instantly.

Rey couldn't help but smile. She doesn't even know why. She quickly typed her response.

Ben quickly sends his reply.

Rey doesn't know why she finds the 'haha' at the end of Ben's last text endearing. But then, she senses that maybe Ben is busy and is just too polite to not reply so she sends her reply.

She was about to put her phone back in her back when she felt it vibrate. She sees that there's a new text message coming from Ben. She bites her lip, trying not to smile like an idiot.

Rey rarely texts a guy she likes, since none of them really did ask for her number. This is why she was quite shocked that Ben–that handsome, huge man–asked her out? A girl who has a lot of unresolved issues (not that he knows anyway), she's not even what you would say as conveniently beautiful. You know, with those big breasts, big butts, and slim stomachs. She does have a flat stomach since she regularly exercises (a must for her because of her PCOS), that's almost the only thing she likes about her body. She tries not to dwell into it too much. Because she knows beauty has no standars and she shouldn't be affected to what the society dictates, that's the secret of having a happy and contented life.

Brushing her insecurities and doubts aside, she sends her reply to Ben.

She was just waiting for Ben's reply when her other best friend, Rose stepped infront of her and looked down at her since she's sitting down. She looks up while locking her phone.

"Hey, Rosie" she greets her with a grin.

Rose Tico, a Vietnamese in blood but Filipino by heart instantly became her bestfriend together with Finn back in elementary school. Unlike her, Rose was born here. 

Rose moved to sit next to her, and Rey turned to face her.

Rose crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow. Rey made a confused face.

"Well?" Rose questions her, accusingly.

"Well what?" She asks, still confused.

Rose throws her arms in mock exasperation, and lightly smacked her arm.

"I had to hear it from Finn! You didn't tell me someone asked you out! And a hot guy to be exact!" Rose exclaimed. Rey immediately shushed her.

"It's not a big deal, Rose. We haven't even went out yet"

"Even so! Oh my God. Rey! You're finally getting a boyfriend!" Rose gushes. Rey rolls her eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, Rose. And what do you mean 'finally'? It's not like I've been hunting boyfriends" she says with a raised eyebrow.

It was now Rose's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Now tell me what's he like!" She says with much enthusiasm while grasping both Rey's arm and slightly shaking her.

"Geez, Rose chill out okay?" Rey says while removing Rose's hands out of her arms to stop her from shaking her.

"We only met at least 4 times, I think? I don't really know that much about him," she begins, "but based on our previous interactions, he seems to be a nice guy."

"Does he look like a fuckboy?" Rose frankly asks. Rey nearly choked.

She laughs, "How does one look like a fuckboy, Rose?"

Rose raises an eyebrow.

"You perfectly know that there is a distinct look that is for fuckboys alone."

Rey sighs. 

"No, he doesn't seem to have that vibe. He seems like a ... professional?" 

Rose giggle, "Oooohhh. So he's older? Nice"

"I don't know I didn't really ask." She says with a laugh.

Rose was about to say something when they heard someone calling after Rose.

Rose heaves out a sigh.

"Duty calls! I have to go, Rey. I'll see you later, 'kay?" Rey nods with a smile and waved her goodbye as Rose ran to where the person had called her. 

She loves Rose, but sometimes that woman's energy is too much for her. At least now she can have a quiet moment at least for a while. She pulls out her phone again and sees a reply from Ben. She couldn't even stop her self from giggling.

_What has gotten into me?_

Rey would often find such replies as corny and not impressive when she sees them on social media. But boy, it feels different when it's happening to you. She can't believe this is happening.

She lets out an amused chuckle.

_This is gonna be great. I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. The images might appear small, depending on where you're reading this. I am typing this story in my phone because I have no desktop or laptop Hahaha. 
> 
> More will come in the next chapter! 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More phone conversation, could be boring for us but not to Rey ;) (Since she's freaking tf out)
> 
> Next chapter: they meet again! :o

Rey and Ben had been texting continuously for hours. She would occasionally stop to do her assignments but then would still check her phone for replies. The texting had ended when she ran out of load balance. It was then she realized that the load she registered was only worth 500 texts instead of unli text, that is what she usually register since she rarely use her phone for texting anyways and she forgot to register it to another promo. With 1-peso remaining balance, she texted Ben informing that that was her last text and to just communicate with her again on Messenger.

Rey figured he would send her a message a little later, seeing her battery percentage at 19% she plugs her phone into its charger and let it be while she continues finishing her assignment.

A little moment later, she hears her phone vibrate on the wooden surface of her bedside table. She picks up her phone and sees that Ben had already sent her a message on messenger. _That was quick!_

She sees the tiny text bubble with the three tiny dots moving indicating that he's currently typing.

She sends her reply.

Ben sends her a reply just as quick. 

_That's interesting._ Rey thinks. At least he can relate to her. 

Took up what? Rey can't believe it. He _took up Accountancy_ , past tense. She was right, he IS older than her. Frankly, she doesn't really know what to feel about that. She never really dated someone that is more than a year older than her. Honestly, she never even dated anyone yet. All of these are new to her, and it's kind of freaking her out. She doesn't even know where she gets the courage to respond to him like this, as if they've known each other for so long.

Setting her doubts and anxiety aside, she focused again on their topic.

What does he mean by 'kind of'? How does one become a 'kind of' CPA? Rey laughs a little. Maybe he's being modest she thinks.

Or maybe he hasn't taken the board exams yet?

Suddenly it all became clear to Rey. She should've just waited for Ben to tell her what's up with his career instead of assuming immediately! God, she really sucks at these. She sends a hurried apology.

She mentally slaps herself. What if he's still grieving over it? What if he took it multiple times and still haven't passed? Oh shit. 

Rey doesn't know why she finds his "LOL" and "HAHAHA" so endearing. It seems for her, she didn't think of Ben to be the type of person who would use such acronym or even would put "Haha" at the end of their sentences. 

But boy, isn't she relieved to know he passed.

There. She had opened up the topic about their age. She doesn't know why she's a little freaked out about it. She doesn't want it to be such a big deal, but Rey does want to know if he isn't weirded out about it. She's 20 anyways, even if she's only in her second year in college.

She's not being subtle about this, she realizes. 

Some may say that their age gap isn't really that big, but for her it is. He's literally an adult! For sure he already has a job! And here's she still in school, jobless. Rey wonders why he isn't a little bit freaked out about this. She's afraid that he might be expecting for whatever they have to turn into something extremely serious. She can barely even handle herself!

 _Get a grip, Rey! It's not like you're getting married! You haven't even went out yet! For all you know it won't work out. Just see how it goes._ Rey tries to convince herself. She takes a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She'll be fine. 

Oh crap. Ben asking the million-dollar question! Does it bother her? She thinks about it. Rey thinks that maybe the reason that it's kind of freaking her out is because he's legitimately living an adult life, he's most likely have a job and PAYING TAXES and bills. She would appear to be immature. She knows she isn't. God, she really should stop over-thinking this.

She instead settled for that kind of response.

Rey does find this different, and she is kind of freaking out. But she's a little bit excited to have this type of feeling.

She should really give this a shot. She's been living her life in fear due to her doubts and uncertainties. It had always scared Rey to try new things and step out her comfort zone. She had done that a lot and the majority of them ends up badly, and she's afraid that whatever this is might turn up the same fate. 

Rey heaves out a sigh. She might never get another chance like this. Nothing even happened yet between their relationship besides the constant chat and text, and here she is freaking out over nothing. Rey decided to just go with the flow, and see where it goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do apologize if this sucks HAHA I have not written any story in YEARS. I am really sketchy or rusty HAHAHA. Anyways, I probably won't be able to update regularly as promised but ... I'll try tho. I am currently starting to lose motivation again to write.  
> See ya! 💖
> 
> P.S. I never realized that it's a lot of work to insert the screenshots HAHAHAHA
> 
> Still unbeta'ed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again! But not inside the jeepney ;)

Rey never thought the day would come where someone would send her a message greeting her a 'Good Morning' and she didn't know how great it feels. Seeing Ben's chathead and reading that cute 'Good Morning, Rey' is enough to make it through the day. She can't help but smile. 

She sends her reply greeting him a 'Good Morning' too, and they text more. They talked about what are their plans for the day. Rey's plans involved going to school even on a saturday due to a group work, and Ben will be going to hospital to take care of his uncle.

Their texting ended when Ben finally arrived at the hospital since he was told that cellphones are prohibited to be used inside the ICU. He bid her a goodbye and told her that he'll talk to her later. Rey couldn't stop herself from smiling.

_So this is what it feels like to have someone you like talk to you._

Rey lets out a happy sigh and got out of bed to prepare the things she needs before she leaves for school.

* * *

What frustrates Rey the most is/are incompetent groupmates! Here she is with two other groupmates of her working so damn hard to finish their business proposal and her other two groupmates are busy chit-chatting. She sighs and rolls her eyes. Why can't she be groupmates with Rose? 

"How's the Introduction going on, Kath?" Rey asks, not looking up from her laptop.

"Halfway there, Rey. I'm still lacking of one related study!" Kath answers with a frustrated groan.

Her other groupmate, Maria, who's also busy typing away, called out their other two groupmates who are just talking to each other.

" _Putangina_ ah. Will you two do something productive?! Didn't we assign the two of you to look for studies related to our proposal?!" She half-yells, "Or did you just come here to talk? Attendance doesn't count you know!" 

That got their attention. Normally Rey would consider telling her to just stay calm and to handle things in a more civil manner, but even she is already frustrated and she doesn't care anymore if they'll snap back. Good thing they didn't and finally made a move to help, muttering "Sorry."

Every now and then she takes a break because her back hurts for bending too much, their table is a little bit short. She occasionally chats her friends, sharing her frustration about the project while they do the same.

Couple more hours went by and they are almost finished. What they need now is to proofread everything and edit it if needed. But since it's almost five in the afternoon they have to stop for a while and decided to finalize everything when they get home.

"Finalize your parts guys, and send it to Maria for compilation, and she'll send it to me for proof-reading and editing. I need it before 10 this evening okay?" Rey informs her groupmates as they walk at the covered walk towards the gates.

The closer she is to the gates she sees a familiar figure outside the gates. She stops walking for a moment and squints her eyes trying to figure out who's the person. 

It was Finn! He didn't tell her he'd be here. She can see that he's talking to someone but Rey can't really see who because the other person is being covered by the wall. Happy to see her friend, she calls him. 

"Finn!" Rey enthusiastically calls her friend. Finn turns his head to look at her and gave her a grin. He gestured her to come closer, so she did.

While she was walking towards her friend she notices a familiar frame, a tall person. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Ben?!" Surprised, Ben turns to face her with a wide grin.

"Surprise, peanut!" Finn hugs her tightly.

"We were just chatting earlier, Finn. You didn't tell me you'll be coming here!" Rey raises an eyebrow, accussingly.

Finn innocently shrug a shoulder, "Ben and I were hanging out at Bo's when I suggested to come and see you! Ben here was easily persuaded." He snickers.

Rey looked at Ben and he gave her a shy smile, and if you look closely you can see a small blush at the tip of his ears poking through his hair. Rey finds this cute.

Rey and Ben didn't notice that all they did for the past couple of minutes was stare at each other not until Finn clears his throat.

"Anyways, I'll leave you two. Have to go and meet my org-mates. See ya!" And he's gone. The two of them stood there by the waiting shed near the gate, quiet. None of them seem to know how to break the silence.

Rey clears her throat and turns to face Ben again. "So ... How long have you and Finn stayed at the café?" She tries to break the silence.

Ben looks at his watch.  
"Since 2:30 this afternoon, I guess?" Silence again. Why does this feel so awkward? They seem to be getting along so well on text. Instances like these makes Rey hate the fact that she's socially awkward, she's having a hard time to figure out how to minimize the awkward tension.

Ben rubs the back of his head.  
"Uh ... Do you remember the last time we were in the same jeepney," Rey nods, "When I asked if you would go out with me, is your answer still the same?"

Rey lets out a nervous chuckle, "Ofcourse!"

Ben turns to face her and gave her a smile, "I know it's kind of sudden and unannounced. But I would very much like to take you out right now."

Rey couldn't even contain her surprise. It is quite sudden. This is her very first time to go out on a legit date. She doesn't even know the mechanics on how to prepare for a first date. Does she have to prepare? Oh God, what's going on.

Ben senses her shock, "You don't have to agree that we go out right now, we could have a different schedule. Yeah?"

She calms herself down.  
"No, I don't mind. It's just that, shouldn't I change or something? Where are we going? Just so I'll know if my clothing's appropriate?"

"I was kind of hoping to let you decide where we should go? Since you know this city better than me, and just so I'll know that you are comfortable at whatever venue we're in." Ben fidgets a little bit, obviously nervous.

Rey finds him extremely cute. For a big man he sure lacks confidence. Sure, he has it, but you would never think that he would be nervous. With those looks you would think that he's over-confident or something. She's glad that he doesn't seem to be the type of guy who's too sure about himself just because they're handsome.

She loves that he's considerate about where their first date should be, and that he wants her to be really comfortable. She's not really fond of eating at high-end restaurants, because not only are they expensive the servings are not worth it. She loves food, but if you'll have to pay 300+ pesos just for a cup of rice and two spoonful of pork sisig then nevermind.

Rey decided to just settle at a cheaper place that is well-known all over the world.  
"I would very much prefer if we could just eat at McDonald's" she suggests with a small smile. She can sense Ben's doubt.

"Then McDonald's it is!" Ben agrees anyway as he offers his hand.

Rey looked at it, seemingly stunned and clueless on what to do with it. She slowly reaches out and places her hand on top of his open palm. Ben entwines their fingers and softly squeezes her hand. Boy, did that make Rey's stomach twist in different knots. She had never felt this way ever. She never even held hands with a guy that isn't her bestfriend. And the scary part is that she has sweaty hands. She stares at their entwined hands for a moment.

"Uhm ... I ... uhh ... have really sweaty hands." She nervously says. Ben chuckles while squeezing her hand again.

"It's fine, I have sweaty hands too." With that, she laughed as they walk towards the loading/unloading zone.

* * *

It's weird having someone to hold your hand while riding a public transportation. Rey always sees couple who has their hands clasped together, or the other person's arm slung over the shoulder of their partner, or have their arms entwined. She never thought the day would come wherein she would experience such thing.

They are inside the jeepney, en route to the nearest McDonald's and Ben had never let Rey's hand go besides when they boarded the vehicle, but he immediately took hold of her hand the moment they were seated. And Rey couldn't be more thankful that her hands are currently being cooperative and are not sweating like crazy. She's probably blushing but she doesn't care, she'll just blame the heat.

When they finally arrived at McDonald's, they first chose a table because Rey perfectly knows that you have to do that first here or else you'll be left with no available seats. When they found a perfect spot they left their bags only bringing their wallets and phones, then proceeded to the counter.

While they're still in line waiting for their turn, they converse on what food they should order. Rey said hers and so did Ben. They were still third in line when Rey pulled out some cash to pay for her meal when Ben stops her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Uhm ... Getting my money to pay for my meal?" Rey answers him with an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

He chuckles, "Yeah, I can see that. But it's a date and I don't mind paying for our meal."

Rey rolls her eyes, "Oh please. I don't like it when people pay for my meals, not unless I've already agreed to it." But Ben keeps on insisting until it was their turn. They stopped arguing for a moment to say their orders.

Rey was in the middle of handing her cash to the cashier when Ben took her money and gave his instead to the cashier. She lets out a huff when he gave her back her money. She thanks him anyway, pointless now to argue since the deed's already been done.

As they were bringing their tray to their table, Rey couldn't stop grumbling and complaining to Ben that he really didn't have to pay for her food. But Ben just laughed at her.

All throughout their dinner, they've talked plenty of things. Rey found out that Ben is rich as fuck. They actually own a food business and Rey couldn't be more intimidated. Ben's just started working for their business about 14 months ago right after he passed the board exams. Rey tries to ignore her doubts and insecurities about the fact that she's still in college working her ass off trying to see if she'll end up successful, whilst the guy she's on a date with is already successful.

She shares a little bit about her personal life, like the fact that she's adopted.

"Oh," Ben answers in surprise, "since when have you known?"

"Since forever, I guess." She chuckles, "I was ten years old when they adopted me, and I couldn't be more happier to have them as my parents."

Ben gave her a sweet smile and didn't pry anymore. They talk and talk about their likes and dislikes without them realizing that it's already dark. Rey looks at her watch: 6:45

"I have to go," She says, "It's difficult to wait for a jeepney that isn't full at this time. You know, rush hour." She moves to gather her things, so does Ben.

"I'll wait with you"

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'm sure you probably have better things to do."

Ben laughs, "Besides binge watching some series in Netflix? I don't have to be at the hospital until tomorrow morning. And our apartment is just here at the downtown area, it doesn't matter what jeepney I ride. Unlike where you come from"

Rey appreciates the gesture so she agrees.

While they were waiting for a jeepney that at least could still allow one passenger, Ben entwines their hands again and Rey's stomach is in a complicated twist again. Holy crap indeed. Her heart's thumping so hard she feels like she'll have an asthma attack anytime soon. She tries to appear calm.

They talk more. About his job, her education, the traffic, weather, and everything else just to kill time. Finally a jeepney that's half-full arrives.

Rey and Ben looked at each other to bid their goodbyes when Ben leaned down to kiss her cheek. Rey for sure already combusted.

"I'll chat you, yeah?" Ben says after his kiss, and Rey just nodded while she sprinted towards the jeepney since a lot of passengers are already going towards it. Using it as an excuse to avoid him looking at her burning face. Rey couldn't feel more giddy in her entire life.

As the jeepney moves, Rey couldn't seem to stop touching the cheek where Ben left his kiss. She's so screwed, and she doesn't even care a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected. I got super busy huhu so sorry.
> 
> 3 more chapters to go! Although, that may still change, still depending on the flow of the story. My goal was really 10 chapters originally, but I was kind of skeptical about reaching that point so I settled at 8 chapters at first. But now! I'm back with my original plan. Also, since I wont be able to update everyday I'll try to make the chapters longer :)))
> 
> I know this will not be the greatest Reylo fic youll ever read, but I do hope you'll like it a little bit 😂


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Rey and Ben had been on more than three dates already and they still haven't kissed. In other places that could be seen as odd, but where she's from she's uncertain. She has to admit that she has zero to little experience in this dating thing. Besides the fact that no one seemed to bother to ask her out, she doesn't have the time to go around and meet people. Studying in a prestigious university hindered her from such privilege. Hah! Who is she kidding? Rey knows plenty of students in their university who still manage to have the time to party and goof around even when their school works are extremely demanding. But Rey isn't like them, she grew up being a home-buddy. She always go straight home after school ever since she was in elementary, and she brought that habit up until college. Sure her parents allow her to go out with her friends now and then, but she prefers to stay home than roam around the city. So now, the very first time a guy showed that he's interested in her, she can't seem to function well. She acts like she's fine, but deep inside she's freaking out and is filled with doubt and uncertainties. 

It's not that Ben hadn't shown any interest in wanting to kiss her, there had been some signs; the way he occasionally looks at her lips when they talk, the way he stares at them. It's Rey who freaks out the moment she notices him slowly leaning to her. She's quite amazed at how Ben seemed to be calm and composed as if she didn't just pretend to avoid his almost-kiss. She's probably just overthinking it. But she's terrified, what if she's terrible at it, the _kissing_. She heaves out a sigh as she looks at the mirror to judge her outfit. This is their fifth or sixth date already. See?! She couldn't even keep track of how many dates have they been on already. If there will be some sort of relationship out of this she thinks she's going to be terrible at it. She even can't believe how patient Ben has been, and she knows he had his fair share of women before and that makes her feel so ... small. She groans. It's not a big deal. 

_My worth will not be measured based on my inexperience. It's not like I forced him to like me._

Her phone vibrates and she sees a text message from Ben saying that he's already on his way to their meeting place. She quickly picks up her things and went straight to her parents to say goodbye. She still hasn't told her parents that she's _dating_ someone. She's not even sure if they'll be okay with it. They had told her before that it's okay to have boyfriends as long as her main priority is her studies, but for all she knows they won't mean it anymore the moment that she's already dating someone for real. Not only that, she doesn't know what their reactions would be if they find out that he's older than her. As much as it doesn't bother her, her parents might have a different reaction. Filipinos tend to have this sort of mindset wherein if you're dating a person who's already pretty stable in life; like already has a job, they are most likely to be dating for marriage. That's why when you're still in college you should avoid dating people who already have jobs. Rey doesn't know where these people get these conclusions, but she was always told to trust your elders. How traditional, she thinks. God, she's overthinking again. She'll tell them when she gets back.

*** 

As the jeepney continues its journey, Rey's phone rings and she sees Ben's face on the screen. She smiles at that. It was a photo of him laughing at a joke she said and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. She answers the call.

"Hey.." she greets him.

"Hey, where are you?" Ben asks on the other line, curious.

"I'm already close. I'll probably arrive in 5 minutes."

"Okay. I'll just wait inside for you."

They ended the call and Rey is filled with excitement and anxiety again. She convinces herself that she will not screw whatever she and Ben have or will have, she'll do everything she can to not let her issues get the best of her. Rey finally reached her stop and she walks one more block to where she and Ben are meeting up. For their _dates,_ they would usually either eat at McDonald's or hang out in a coffee house. Ben would often bring up a restaurant but Rey would decline or argue. She isn't comfortable that they would eat at someplace expensive especially that she couldn't afford it. Ben would ask her why she doesn't seem to like to go to someplace else and she would just shrug it off and open up a new topic, thankfully Ben doesn't pry. Not until their fourth date when she accidentally slipped out the reason why she's hesitant or tries to avoid eating in restaurants. They were arguing playfully on where should they go next, and Ben mentioned a restaurant that is out of the league for Rey and she kept on insisting to go someplace else. 

"Tell me why Rey" Ben insists.

She shakes her head, "Let's just go someplace else please. I don't want to explain."

They argue back and forth. Ben asking why, and Rey avoiding the question. Until she accidentally spills the bean and Ben went quiet.

"Oh" was all he could say. After a couple of minutes of silence, Ben then insisted that he'll pay for their food in which Rey declined. In the end, Rey lost the argument and she just thanked him for the meal and made a deal with him that they should plan if they would eat at someplace pricey so that she can save up for it.

Rey sees Ben from the outside of the café and waves at him. She goes inside the store and went straight to him, he stands up to greet her.

"Hey," he says.

Where did Rey get the courage? She doesn't know. She just went for it. Leaned up to give Ben a peck on his cheek. Ben was shocked and his face reddened immediately after. Rey gives him a shy smile.

"Did you order already, I presume?" Rey asks, gesturing to the small standee with a number on it on top of the table.

Ben nods, "Yeah, I also just ordered one for you so that you don't have to wait longer." Rey smiles at that. Their order arrived a couple of minutes later.

They talk about a lot of things. Rey would ask him questions about his family, he would answer and then ask her questions about her family too. Ben shared how he and his parents used to not talk for almost 2 years. Rey couldn't understand at first, she wondered how could he had endured not talking to his parents for such a long time. But then he explained what had happened. They used to have this family friend and that person manipulated him into doing an illegal action that resulted in him almost being framed up. He explained to his parents that he didn't know that it was illegal, Snoke-the old family friend-made it seems like the favor he was asking from Ben was just simply purchasing products at the mall. His parents didn't believe him, and that made him angry. After he was proven innocent he severed all contact with his parents. They only started communicating again last year, when they heard about his Uncle Chewie's condition. Rey sat their beside Ben listening intently and nodding occasionally in understanding. She didn't realize that she was already holding his hand ll throughout his story. She remembers from their last date how he was listening to her story about being abandoned at a young age, he was holding her hand too. Stroking it occasionally as a way of trying to comfort her. It was soothing. And whatever they have right now makes her happy and scared simultaneously. It scares her how fast she's falling for him, on the idea that he might not be feeling the same way she's feeling right now.

 _Just go with the flow_. Rey thinks to herself.

After they've finished up their food and drinks, they walk out of the store and went for a stroll. They just talked about random things; the sky, streets, politics, school, etc. Rey had never felt so ... contented and at peace. She thought she already had this with her friends, but this is different. She's terrified that she might get used to it, at the same time she _wants_ to get used to it.

They continue to walk when Rey glanced on her watch and saw that it was almost 10 in the evening.

“Oh my God. I better get going, it’s already late and jeepneys at this time aren’t that plenty anymore.” She says, worry evident in her tone.

Ben nods, “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Rey pauses for a moment, “You mean, you’ll wait with me?”

“No, I’ll drive you there,” he says as he takes her hand and they continue to walk.

Rey allows herself to be guided, “What do you mean ‘drive’ me there? Do you have a car?” He nods, not stopping and still holding her hand.

“Yeah. But I don’t use it unless necessary, it can only add up to the traffic anyway,” he continues.

Still confused, Rey asks, “Where are we going right now?”

“To my uncle’s house. My car is parked there, we’re not that far now.”

A couple more minutes later and they finally arrived at his uncle’s house. Ben uses his spare keys to open the garage, and Rey sees an expensive-looking car. _Jesus Christ, this car alone costs a million pesos._ If she’s not mistaken it’s the latest model of Toyota Innova. She may not know much or anything at all about cars, she’s certain that this is expensive and offers an excellent quality drive.

Rey hadn’t noticed that Ben was already inside the car, starting it. He rolls down his side of the window and calls her out.

“Hey, come on!” snapping out of her reverie, she quickly opens the other door and went inside, fastened her seatbelt and just waiting for Ben to drive. She doesn’t allow herself to openly admire his car because she doesn’t want to give him the impression that she might like him more because of this. It’s impressive, yes. But she doesn’t care whether or not Ben has a car.

They didn’t talk that much throughout the drive, only Rey’s occasional directions to what street and corner should they turn. Around 5 minutes later they finally arrive at Rey’s residence. Ben parks his car by the parking area of the barangay, and puts the car in neutral then turns to face Rey to bid her goodnight. He was about to say something when Rey got him first.

“Thank you,” she starts, “for this night, and for taking me home. You didn’t have to though, but thank you.” Rey gives him a shy and genuine smile. Ben reaches out and takes both her hands and kissed the back of it. Rey is certain that she’s red as a tomato, her face feels hot, and there’s some sort of tingly feeling in her stomach. This is all too much for her, but she conditions herself to be calm and just enjoy.

“Thank you for this night too. I really enjoyed it,” Ben says, still caressing her hands. Rey’s incredibly nervous she’s scared that her hands may start to sweat. Thank God for air-conditioning.

Rey looks at their clasped hands and then looks at Ben. He’s already staring at her with what she’ll assume as adoration or admiration. She’s not quite sure since she never had anyone look at her like that, and it makes her feel special and giddy. She stares back while giving him a small smile. Rey doesn’t know who leaned first. She just knows that their faces are only a couple of inches apart now. This is it, this could probably be her very first kiss. Ben, seemingly a little bit impatient leaned closer and captured her lips to his. Rey slightly jumped, startled but didn’t let go. Ben seems patient, probably waiting for her to respond. The problem is she doesn’t know how to do it.

She separates herself a little bit and whispers, “I haven’t kissed anyone before. I don’t know…” she struggles to finish her sentence. Ben smiles and caresses her face.

“I’ll guide you to it. Just follow my lead and go with your instincts.” He says while leaning again for a kiss. This time Rey tries to respond, trying not to overthink and just follow what Ben is doing. She thinks she’s doing it correctly since Ben hums in approval. She smiles a little.

One thing led to another. Rey didn’t even realize that she was already sitting on top of Ben’s lap kissing the hell out of him. Goddamn, she’s enjoying this a lot. Ben doesn’t seem to be complaining about the way she kisses so she assumes she might be doing it right. Ben’s hands roam all over her back, caresses her neck while she runs her hands through his soft locks. She moans to the feeling of his hair on her hands. She’s feeling something she hasn’t felt before with this make-out session. 

Ben unlatches his mouth from hers and starts to kiss her neck when her phone blared into life. They both jumped, surprised. The mood is almost gone. She reaches for her phone on the dashboard, still on top of Ben’s lap and sees that it’s her mother calling her. She goes back to the passenger’s seat, giving Ben a quick peck first, then answered the call.

“Hey mama,” she greets her mother.

“Where are you?”

“I’m already here, just walking towards the gate now.”

“Oh okay, be safe!” call ended. She places her phone inside her bag and faces Ben.

“I have to go now,” she lets out a short chuckle. Ben reaches out to caress her hands and leans for a quick peck again.

He whispers, “Goodnight.” Rey smiles and finally got out of the car.

She couldn’t stop grinning and she’s sure that her face is red and would probably feel hot. It’s a good thing neither of her parents were waiting for her by the living room or else she wouldn’t be able to prepare herself to explain why she’s grinning like a maniac and how her lips feel sore and might look sore. After composing herself, she goes to her parents and bids them goodnight. Now, as she lies in her bed she couldn’t stop touching her lips. She can’t believe that any of that happened. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took longer than I anticipated. So sorry hehe. Still unbeta'd :))  
> No mood board for this chapter because I didn't have the time to make one HAHAHA


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben can't seem to get their hands off each other.
> 
> \----
> 
> It's been months!! GAAAH. Longer chapter due to the lost time.  
> The content warning is updated because there's a little bit of smut 😉 here. This is my first time that's why it's not really explicit so bear with me. This is unbeta'd btw..

Rey and Ben had been on a lot of dates now, and plenty of make-out session too. She hadn't told her parents yet that she's seeing someone and it terrifies her now because she doesn't know if it's too soon or too late now. They've been going out for about a month now, and it amazes Rey how patient Ben is with her. He's contented with just them making out, he never brings up if they would move things further it's like he's waiting for Rey to open up about it. 

They're in Ben's house (more like his Uncle's house) _watching_ 'The Bigbang Theory.' By _watching_ meaning full-blown make-out session *again* while the show is playing in the background, because ever since they kissed it seems like they can't get enough of each other. Rey's sitting on Ben's lap while they kiss with their hands just all over each other's body. Rey never thought she would ever come to this experience, sure she wasn't innocent about such things, she would have an occasional moment for herself when she would feel such urges. Their make-out session usually lasts for a couple of minutes before Ben stops when it becomes too heated. Or in other words, when Rey feels that he's getting too hard that it seems _too_ uncomfortable already.

It was always, if not often believed or heard in their so-called dating culture here that couples usually would consider having sex after three months of dating. Based on what Rey's feeling right now, she doesn't know if she would consider to wait for another 2 months. So, such "belief" seems crappy to her. She's clueless to the actual act itself, but she believes Ben might know assuming he has more experience now. Where Ben comes from seems to be more liberated and open about such act. But who is she kidding? They haven't even got to the point of _actually_ touching one another's sex parts. Ben had only caressed Rey's breast every once in a while when they make-out but only through her clothes, it seems like Ben really is taking his time. Rey doesn't know how she feels about that.

So she decided to make the first move, to at least move things a little forward. She detaches her lips from Ben and starts to trail kisses to his neck while gently sucking his skin. Ben groans in pleasure, kneading her ass which caused her to grind her hips to his. They both moan when their clothed parts stimulate the other. 

"Rey," Ben rasps, breathless. 

She continues to gently grind herself to him while still kissing and sucking his neck. Her hands starts to go under his shirt to touch him skin to skin. Ben resumes to groan while stroking Rey's back. 

"Rey," He moans, "Is it okay to touch you under your shirt?" He asks, having a hard time to complete the question with Rey nipping at his earlobe while her hands still caress his chest and back under his shirt. She didn't reply, instead she removed her shirt and placed it beside them. Ben inhaled deeply, shocked at the turn of events his ears turning red.

Rey attempts to remove Ben's shirt.

"Take this off," she whispers. Ben, suppressing a whimper started to remove his shirt.

_What the fuck is going on, is this real?_ Ben thinks to himself. He can't believe he's shirtless in front of Rey, and Rey's half naked. He's hard-on just gets more and more uncomfortable.

For a moment they just stare at each other, seemingly not knowing what to do next. Rey's hands are on Ben's bare chest, while his are on Rey's bare back. They just stare at each other, breathless.

"Can I .. touch you?" Ben hesitantly asks. Rey nods and grins. He tentatively move one of his hands upward from Rey's back to reach the clasp of her bra, still looking at her for permission.

"Go, Ben" she manages to say. He successfully unclasped her bra while slowly helping her remove it, still staring at her eyes. He's nervous to blatantly stare at her breasts as he's too turned on he might come in his pants. After setting aside Rey's bra, he allowed himself to look down and his mouth almost waters. He wants to lick every nipple and suck them and take time to pleasure them. 

Upon seeing Ben's reaction, Rey couldn't help but feel self-conscious and flustered. 

"I know they're not big," Rey starts, but Ben cuts her off.

"Are you kidding me? They's fucking perfect, Rey." With newly gained confidence, he flicks a nipple with his fingers and Rey whimpers.

Without expecting, Ben latches his mouth on one of Rey's nipples while kneading the other one with his hand. Due to the sudden stimulation, Rey couldn't help but grind herself to Ben and moan loudly.

"Fuck, Ben" she groans while Ben continues to suck at her nipple, later on moving to the other breasts while kneading the first one. Rey continues to moan, head tilting back while her hands roam all over Ben's body then proceeds to caress his head. Ben groans at that.

It went on that way for the next couple of minutes. Ben sucks at her breasts, alternating each breast. He sucks one while kneading the other and Rey had never been so wet in her entire existence.

Rey pulled Ben back when it felt too sensitive already, she kissed him with full force and was met with exact same enthusiasm. Groaning at each other's mouth. Having her nipples have direct contact to Ben's bare chest makes her wetter and Ben harder than ever. Still sitting on his lap, Ben stands up while holding Rey. 

Rey automatically wraps her legs around Ben's torso as he carries her to his bedroom without breaking their kiss. All Rey can think about is _holy shit, is this it? Is it finally happening?_

Ben carefully places Rey on top of his bed then proceeds to climb over her to kiss her senseless. Rey wraps her legs again around Ben's hips and he instinctly grinds himself to Rey's crotch. Both moaning in pleasure.

Rey reaches between them and attempts to unbutton Ben's pants when he stops her.

Upon seeing Rey's visible confusion.

"Are you sure?" Ben asks. He's really willing to wait, he's okay with them just kissing and touching. 

Rey nods.

"Yes, Ben. Please let's just .." she can't even finish the sentence without feeling flustered.

Ben groans while quickly removing his pants in one swift movement, but leaving his boxers on. Rey whines quietly, also attempting to remove her pants wherein Ben was enthusiastic in helping her remove them together with her underwear. 

With the success of removing her pants, Rey suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and automatically closes her legs. 

_Fuck, why am I suddenly nervous_

"Hey, we can stop if you feel like you're not ready." Ben softly says while caressing her knees. Rey breathes deeply.

"No, I am. It's just that I've never done this before so.."

Ben smiles then kisses one of her knees.

"It's alright, we'll take it slow." He slowly helps her spread her legs wider.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll prepare you. If it gets too much just say so, so that we can stop okay?" 

"Yeah, okay" she responds. 

She opens her legs wider to accomodate Ben's width, he kisses his way to her center and she feels like she's in cloud nine.

* * *

Rey is sore all over. Especially her core. She feels thoroughly used and stretched. Christ, she really was still surprised to see Ben's cock. She was freaking out a little bit because she doesn't know how it would fit. But since Ben made sure she was wet enough they managed. After having the safe sex talk, they were fortunate enough that Rey's on the pill due to her PCOS that they were able to do it _raw_. It had hurt at first, she felt like there's something that ripped inside her but then the pain subsided, she was more into it after the pain turned into pleasure.

She never realized that she has a high libido, and so did Ben that they did it four more times before officially calling it off for the day because they're both so worn out.

They lay under the covers facing each other as Rey gently caress Ben's face, while Ben's arm is slung over Rey's shoulder and his hand is also caressing the back of her head. Both breathless and sated, they stare at each other smiling.

"You're lucky it's weekend or else I don't think I'll be able to go to school" Rey says. Ben lets out a chuckle. He leans to kiss her softly on her mouth.

"What time is it now?" Rey asks.

Ben looks over at his bedside table.

"5:30" he says.

"What? I have to be home by 7, we have guests coming over" Rey frantically gets out of the cover and sprints towards the living room to get the rest of her clothes. She comes back to Ben's room since her pants and underwear are there. She sees Ben sitting up while leaning at the headboard of his bed just looking at her, the sheets covering his lower half. Rey suddenly feels heat coming to her face as she remembers what they just did. But that didn't stop her from dressing up.

"Hey, calm down. It's barely 6 sweetheart, I'll drive you to your house" Ben says, while he gets out of the covers too and puts on his pants again.

Rey, fully dressed now turns to face him.

"Hell no. We have guests coming over, I can't risk it them having to see you." She says gently while she approaches him.

"That's not how I want your first introduction to my parents to be." Ben nods then leans to give her a peck on her lips.

"I'll still drive you, but I'll drop you off a street before yours." He offers, and Rey agrees since it's hard to find a vacant ride at this time.

Twenty minutes later they finally arrive at Rey's barangay. 

"I really had fun today." Rey says to Ben while softly combing her hand to his locks. He leans into her touch.

"Me too. You are amazing." Ben responds as he covers her hand that's on his face with his own and kisses her palm. They both put their hands on his lap.

"I have to go now," Rey reluctantly tells him, "I'll see you soon, yeah?" Ben nods and they lean towards each other and gave one another a soft kiss.

"I'll tell them tonight, so that you can meet them soon. I hate sneaking around" she tells him as she prepares to get out of the car.

Ben nods, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Message me on how it goes, okay?" She nods and finally got out of the car.

This is going to be a long conversation with her parents. She hopes they'll be supportive. She sighs. _Here goes nothing, I guess._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. It's been months. So sorry, I really lost the motivation to write. Especially after TROS. Hope yall still like it! I wasnt really good at writing. I tried but eh 🤣 I love them so much thats why I was motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am EXTREMELY NEW to this, so I apologize if there are mistakes because this is also unbeta'ed hehehe


End file.
